


Hidden track

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno decided to have a little fun after recording the tracks for a new Arashi album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden track

**Author's Note:**

> By this, I assume that you guys have decided on the NC-17 choice. Read at your own discretion. Thank you. XD
> 
> Just for your info, it was not easy writing this- I had to pause from time to time to fan my face because it was so racy. XD

Ohno and Nino stepped into the building, knowing that the day that awaits them is a busy one. However, they did not mind as much as they thought they would, since the two of them had a whole lot of fun yesterday.

~~~The previous day~~~

 

Music blasted through the headphones of the five Arashi members as they sang into the microphones in front of them. They were in the process of recording their new album. Finally, they finished with their last notes and as the music played to a stop, everyone in the recording booth clapped.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Thank you, everyone!" the producer said. The five men whooped in joy as they left for the lounge and started preparing to leave the building.

In the lounge, Ohno crashed himself on the couch in the middle of the room and Nino went to play on the keyboard in the far corner of the room. The other three members prepared to leave.

"That was so fun, wasn't it?" Aiba chirped as he started packing his bag. Sho nodded as he stopped beside him to grab his bag. 

"There's still dubbing for the entire album, right?" Sho asked.

"Yes, I think that one would be tomorrow," Jun replied, "and we have a VS Arashi filming session right after that too.."

"Ahhhh so busy... I have News Zero following that... Well. I shall leave first. See you guys tomorrow!" Sho called as he proceeded to leave.

"Mou, Sho-chan! Wait for meee! Let's go grab something to eat before going home!" Aiba said, rushing off to catch up with Sho. Jun shook his head, smiling as he slung his bag over his shoulder. 

"Leader, aren't you going home?" Jun asked, raising an eyebrow at the older man who was lounging on the couch. The sleepy man turned to look at him.

"No, I'm resting up for a while first. I'm a little exhausted," Ohno replied.

"Then go home and sleep!" Jun said, chuckling while slapping the older man's leg before leaving, "I'm going home first then! Bye Ohno-kun, Nino-kun!"

The door closed, leaving Ohno and Nino as the only men in the room.

Nino continued playing the keyboard with his eyes closed after Jun had left the room, feeling his senses relax as his fingers danced over the keys. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms hugging him from behind. He paused his playing and grinned, his eyes still remaining closed.

"Oh-chan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Mmh.. spending quality time with you because we have been so busy these days?" he answered. Nino chuckled and turned his body around to return the hug, wrapping his arms around Ohno and burying his face in the crook of his neck. He understood what Ohno had meant. For the past weeks, they had been so busy with concert preparations and their new album that they rarely had time to spare. With this in mind, Ohno's eyes scanned the room, noting that they were really alone. He wondered if Nino minds staying with him a little to make up for lost time. He grinned and looked down at Nino, kissing him softly on the head. 

"Hmm, we are alone right now," he mentioned casually. Nino giggled and bumped his head gently onto Ohno's. 

"I know what you're thinking, pervert," he teased, "alright then, let's go to your house." Just as he was about to leave, Ohno held him back.

"Nooo, too troublesome..." he whined, "let's go to the recording booth instead." Nino's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion.

"Huh? But why? Isn't it better if it's here? I mean, there's a couch..." he asked. Ohno grinned and took both their bags.

"Because if we leave this room, people will think that we have gone back. They won't think about going into the recording studio. Plus, it's soundproof," Ohno explained. Nino pondered for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine, but if someone walks in and sees us, you owe me big-time," he said as he let himself be dragged by Ohno into one of the recording studios.

They entered the recording studio they had been in just a while ago, taking in the comfortable darkness that surrounded them. Just a distance away, a few lights winked as the equipment sat on standby mode. 

The moment their bags hit the floor, Ohno pushed Nino hard against the wall, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Nino's hands fisted against Ohno's shirt as he drunk in his passion and want that had possibly accumulated over the past busy weeks. Before long, they eagerly shrugged themselves out of their shirts, shivering as the chilly air-conditioned air blew around them, making them pull each other even closer and kiss each other more passionately. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"Kazu..." Ohno whispered seductively, seating both of them down on the floor and pinning Nino with his body to lie down on the ground. 

He then attacked Nino's lips once again before trailing his lips down his jaws and then to his smooth, pale neck. He then proceeded to kiss, lick and suck on that small spot on his neck. His arms, at the same time, travelled up and down Nino's sides before sliding up his chest and brushing purposefully over his nipples. Nino closed his eyes, willing all his nerves to savour the burning touches that he had missed for so long. Finally, Ohno pulled away and trailed his lips down his chest, his fingers teasing at the waistband of Nino's pants that were getting gradually tighter. 

"Ah.. Oh-chan..." Nino cried out, attempting to push his lover down on the ground for his turn, but Ohno held him in place.

"Nah-uh, Nino. Later," he coaxed, peppering more kisses on other places on his neck before proceeding to slide Nino's pants and boxers down slowly. His hand accidentally bumped into Nino's erection, earning a moan from Nino and a chuckle from himself. 

"So eager already ne, Kazu?" he teased, his long, skilful fingers sliding gently over his balls and circling the base of the thick, meaty shaft.

"Oh-chan, hurry up!" Nino demanded, his mind completely overcome by lust, desire and total impatience for Ohno to start having his way with him. Ohno grinned and slid his fingers up and down Nino's flesh, torturing the younger man even further.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked teasingly, and Nino gave a low, throaty growl.

"Hurry..up.." Nino ordered, his voice full of need. Ohno mock-sighed and gave Nino's cock a light squeeze before taking him into his mouth.

That sent Nino immediately to heaven as he felt a moist warmth cover his erection. Ohno drew away, circling his tongue over the tip before taking him in again, this time grazing it carefully and softly with his teeth. Nino arched his back above the floor, thrusting himself into Ohno's mouth. Ohno bobbed up and down slightly faster, and from Nino's soft moans and mewls, he knew he was close. His tongue became more probing as it licked and teased Nino's cock, finally sending him over the edge. He licked up the salty liquid that spilled out, swallowing it before leaning up to kiss Nino. Nino grinned as he tasted a mixture of Ohno's saliva and himself. Ohno crawled over to his bag, taking out a condom and a tube of lube. Nino looked at him incredulously. 

"You planned all this?" he asked.

Ohno shrugged and replied, "I was just hoping that I could get you alone. Well, it seems I did succeed."

Nino smirked and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Hurry up, you," he urged.

"Kazu, you are so impatient today. I wonder why," Ohno said while opening the bottle of lube. 

Nino doubled over in pain and pleasure as he felt a sharp pain at his hole where Ohno's fingers started to intrude. His body warmed up once again in the cold air-conditioned atmosphere while Ohno started kissing him, sucking on his swelling bottom lip while he slipped his fingers in and out of Nino. Nino could almost feel himself tightening a little around Ohno's fingers.

"Oh-chan... hurry, iI'm close.." he pleaded. Ohno grinned and quickly slipped on the condom and pushed himself slowly inside Nino.

The pain intensified and Nino could barely hold back a cry as Ohno's hard rod stretched him fully to the limits. Ohno thrusted in slowly until he was fully buried inside. Finally, when Nino gave him the signal to move, Ohno drew out slowly and slammed right back into Nino, hitting his sweet spot. Nino groaned as he felt the pain subside and the pleasure take over his senses. Ohno rocked his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm, successively hitting Nino's spot with every thrust, bringing him closer and closer to his limit. Nino found Ohno's hands and wrapped them around his own member, guiding him even closer to his climax.

"Oh-chan, I-" before he could finish, he clenched around Ohno's cock tightly, and both of them found their release. Ohno thrusted a few more times in and out of Nino, riding out the last of his orgasm. Finally, they both collapsed in each other's arms, completely satiated and spent. Nino crawled over to his bag, taking a huge pack of wet tissues to wipe up the mess they had created. After cleaning themselves up the best they could, they pulled on their clothes and lay down beside each other, resting for a while. Soon, when they were both sure they can limp back to Ohno's house together, they left the building.

But of course, neither of them knew that during the whole period of time of their love-making, the studio's microphone had been accidentally left on by the recording crew.

~~~back in the present~~~

Ohno and Nino strode down the corridor to the recording studio, up and ready to take on the dubbing session with the other Arashi members. But when they stepped in, they stood frozen under the intense gazes of their mildly-flushed bandmates. Sho then buried his face in his palm and Aiba patted his shoulder, trying to hold in his laughter and Jun just stared at them with a shocked expression.

"... What is it?" Nino asked.

Sho looked up at them, an eyebrow raised, "You have no idea?"

Ohno and Nino shook their heads cluelessly.

Aiba finally could not take it anymore and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

".... Oh my goodness, you idiots! HAHAHAHA.." Aiba wheezed between breaths while laughing. Jun sighed and sat both of them down on the chairs. 

"Listen to this," he said and stood back, a smug grin making its way up his face as he played last song on the album, starting from its finishing tune. 

When the song ended, there was dead silence for a few minutes, but soon when they did hear something- moans, whimpers and friendly banter. Both their eyes widened in shock and their face became visibly redder. Their entire make-out and humping session had all been recorded and they knew nothing about it. Sho looked up at the ceiling, feeling slightly flustered.

"So what are we going to do now?! We already recorded everything! Wouldn't it be weird if the audiences hear.. uh.. all that?!" Sho asked.

Aiba patted Sho comfortingly on the shoulder. "Maa.. Sho-chan, we will tell the recording crew to edit it out, ne? Don't worry now, let's go get something to drink," he suggested, steering Sho out of the room while giving Jun a knowing grin. Jun snickered, looking at the Ohmiya pair before reading his magazine.

At the end of the day, a recording crew member was editing the audio tracks, levelling the volumes controls here and there to ensure balances in effect. The door opened to reveal no one other than Jun himself.

"Ah! Matsumoto-san," the crew member greeted, "what are you doing here so late?" Jun grinned and looked at the screen of the computer.

"You were told just now to edit the last part of the last track out, right?" Jun asked, selecting the region of the final track that had recorded all of Ohno's and Nino's pleasured moans. The crew member nodded a little, his face flushing a faint tint of red. Jun chuckled and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"It's alright. Just do me one small favour," he said, making the crew member looked up at him curiously.

Jun gave him an evil smile like the one Aiba gave him earlier.

"Keep that track but edit it to be a hidden track on the limited edition CD," he said. The crew member looked at him, completely surprised but gave a slight nod.

"As you wish, Matsumoto-san," he replied. Jun smiled as he walked out, going off to inform Aiba that their plan was underway.

The following month, their new album topped the charts by a huge margin that surprised Sho, Nino and Ohno. Jun and Aiba, however, secretly knew why the sales were so popular.


End file.
